dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle School
The Turtle School is a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi which presumably continues the teachings of Roshi's former sensei, Master Mutaito. Overview Dragon Ball Main article: Master Roshi's Training The first two known members of the school are Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King. Other known students of the Turtle School include Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. The special moves which are taught to the students are the Kamehameha and Jan Ken. The Turtle School also has a rivalry with Master Shen and Mercenary Tao's Crane School of martial arts. Dragon Ball Online Main article: New Turtle School In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Master Roshi has officially retired, though Krillin founded the New Turtle School. In-game, members of the Spiritualist class may obtain the status of a Turtle Hermit through the New Turtle School. Krillin decided that the New Turtle School should put emphasis on teamwork, whereas in the anime, Master Roshi had Goku and Krillin work against one another. Techniques of the Turtle Hermit master class are Krillin's Scattering Bullet and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Martial Artist class techniques are Jan Ken and Wolf Fang Fist, and also obtain a concentrated Kamehameha technique. Insignia The graduates of Master Roshi's training often include 亀, the kanji for "Turtle" (Kame), on their dogi. Characters related to Goku always seem to wear the Turtle School colors of orange and blue in homage to Goku yet do not wear the insignia. This is possibly a sign of respect for him or that the creator Akira Toriyama wished for the viewers to the visual likeness between him and his sons. First, his son Gohan is given a replica of Goku's gi in the early and later arcs of Dragon Ball Z, except that Gohan wears Piccolo's "demon" kanji rather than the Turtle School insignia during the Saiyan Saga. Had his father not abandoned the Turtle School's insignia, Gohan too would have worn it in his battle against Bojack and later Super Buu. Future Gohan also wears his father's colors (but with a replaced kanji) after his death, though it is worth noting that Future Gohan did not attend nor graduate from the Turtle School. Goku's second son Goten also does not sport the Turtle School insignia despite wearing the Turtle School colors, and in adulthood (the last episodes of Dragon Ball Z), abandons the blue undershirt and keeps a similar kanji-less gi (in a similar fashion worn by Goku during his battle with Raditz). Neither of his sons have been students of Master Roshi, despite knowing the Kamehameha. This could be due to Goku and the other Z Fighters surpassing Master Roshi and taking it upon themselves to train the younger generation of warriors. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku has abandoned the orange and blue colors completely, however, Goku's granddaughter Pan wears an orange gi during the same period. In Nekomajin, Goku's disciple, Neko Majin Z, always wears his colors in the same fashion, yet wears a different symbol, "ne". In Dragon Ball Online, the central cast of Dragon Ball Z had become famous through Gohan's book, "Groundbreaking Science". In Age 1000, humans still wear the Turtle School gi/colors (though it sometimes personalized with black and orange, rather than blue and orange), but it is generally associated with the offensive melee class (Martial Artist) rather than Spiritualists, which become Turtle Hermits. Known students * Grandpa Gohan (formerly) * Ox-King (formerly) * David (formerly) * Marcus (formerly) * Goku (formerly) * Krillin (formerly) * Yamcha (formerly) * Shaun (formerly) * Danielle (formerly) Associated members * "Curvy Lady" – According to Dragon Ball: Origins, this muscular woman came with Goku at Kame House to become a student of Master Roshi. * Launch – In one episode only. Trained only because Roshi wanted to see her in a more revealing outfit. * Tien Shinhan – Never officially graduated. * Chiaotzu – Never officially graduated. * Chi-Chi – Never actually trained under Master Roshi but was taught the style from her father, the Ox-King who once was Master Roshi's student. * In Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualist players may branch off to become Turtle Hermits. Techniques and Abilities * Kamehameha - Master Roshi's signature ki wave technique which is also considered the signature technique of the Turtle School. ** The Original Kamehameha - The original version of the Kamehameha, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. ** MAX Power Kamehameha - This is simply a Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destroying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. It is Roshi's most powerful version of the Kamehameha and was the strongest Kamehameha technique, until Goku invented the Super Kamehameha. ** Master-Student Kamehameha - A triple Kamehameha team attack performed by Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi. They used it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. While facing Dr. Wheelo, Master Roshi yelled "Kamehameha!", making his students follow him, but it did not work. ** Kamehame Fever - A triple Kamehameha team attack performed by Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. They used it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. In their attempt to destroy the Tree of Might, but to no avail. * Turtle Style Last Resort – The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Before Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan. Also used by Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball: Origins. * Hypnosis Technique – A technique that was used by Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Man-Wolf. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. ** Sleepy Boy Technique – Used by Master Roshi at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. * Jan Ken - This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Master Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is likely to be the case as he taught it to Grandpa Gohan. * Turtle School Ultimate Fist – Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Turtle School Tranquility – Grandpa Gohan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. Grandpa Gohan kicks his opponent into the air and flies toward the enemy and kicks them down. While the opponent is falling, Grandpa Gohan performs the Jan Ken technique on them. * '''Turtle School Four Virtues' – A rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan. First, Grandpa Gohan says "Got you now!" as he kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he jumps behind the opponent and dashes to punch their feet making them fall. Finally, he hook kicks them away Training Gear and Uniform * Turtle School uniform - The signature uniform of the Turtle School. ** Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume - A luxurious gi featuring the Turtle School's insignia that can be worn by high-ranking Human & Saiyanmartial artists (such as Time Patroller Choke, the Future Warriors in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Turtle Shell - A heavy turtle shell worn as part of Master Roshi's Training. Trivia * When paired up in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Krillin and Yamcha say: Yamcha: "Krillin! Let's show 'em the pride of the Turtle Hermit!" Krillin: "Yeah! Let's do this!" Gallery Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Martial Artists Category:Places on Earth Category:Schools